The 39 Clues Of The Lost Heroes
by terabithas
Summary: Members of the 39 Clues are sent to Camp Half Blood where they discover secrets of another world.


It was just a normal clue hunting day for Ian and Natalie Kabra until three huge pegasi swooped down and took them without their mum knowing. That's right, Pegasus. The flying horses that the Greek water guy created. Anyways, The Kabra siblings had no idea what was happening. Ian, too shocked to even say anything, was riding on a brown Pegasus. Natalie, hyperventilating, was on a large black one. A teenaged boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was soaring in the air with a white one. He looked at Ian. "Hey, I'm Jason Grace."

"Er, um…" Ian stuttered. He bit his tongue and tried to refresh and say at least some words. After all, it didn't seem as if he was in trouble or anything. He looked at his sister anxiously, just to see her expression. Her eyes were shut and her sweaty hands were gripped tightly on the reins as if they were about to crash into the White House.

Finally, he got the voice to say, "I'm Ian Kabra. What do you want from me? A clue! Why am I here?" The 39 clues! Ian totally forgot about the hunt!

Jason raised his eyebrows, showing his confusion. "A clue? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm taking you someplace safe."

Ian ignored him, and continued to wonder. It was his mum's destiny to find the power to rule. His mum…._Amy. Amy_, he smiled, but I didn't last long. The lovely young lady didn't even trust him anymore.

Wait, how could he even forget about the clues? He's been spending weeks trying to figure out the next steps and clues and all of a sudden…his mind isn't on that?

Natalie gasped, catching Ian's attention. "Natalie, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She pointed at a place that looked like a camp below us. She squinted, trying to take a closer look. Next thing you know, she's freaking out. "The fact there are people trying killing each other there!" Ian glanced at Jason. Jason started to try and calm her down. "No need to freak out—"

"Not need to freak out? Are you insa-" She stopped and looked into Jason's eyes-with him looking back-and noticed how good looking he is. Ian rolled his eyes. He knew that face. She thought Jason was 'hot.' Still admiring him on the inside, Ian knew, she continued to speak. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Jason," he said, snapping out of looking into Natalie's 'mesmerizing eyes.' "You don't have to freak out, that's Camp Half-" He looked forward and quickly exclaimed, "Hang on!"

They all shut their eyes closed. The flying horses arrived to the camp and dropped the three of them off. Once their feet touched the ground, Ian started to yell at Jason. "Tell me where I am! Don't even think about stealing the clues my sister and I have found!" Ian yelled, just to make sure that nobody here made a scheme to steal what they have discovered. Jason held up both his hands to show his innocence. "Ian, we don't want the 'clues' you've found."

Ian was confused. "Then, what do you want from my sister and me?" He accused, trying to look confident. "Look, I just want to finish the 39 clues. My sister, mum, and I are going to claim the power to rule, so take us back where you got us now!"

Jason looked puzzled. "Ian and Natalie; like I said, we don't want your clues. I was just sent by Chiron to get you guys and bring you two here. This may seem insane, especially for you, but you both are demigods. Like it or not, this is where you belong. Camp Half Blood."

Chiron? The centaur that trains people? Demigods? What? Before Natalie or Ian could speak, a blonde athletic looking girl and an old man in a wheelchair arrived.

"Chiron, it's them." Jason told the man.

"Hello, children." Chiron said. Ian and Natalie looked at each other. _Children?_ _How old is this man? _Natalie thought.

He observed the two with a serious face. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," Ian said, pointing to himself.

"Twelve," Natalie said in her usual snotty and rude voice.

Chiron didn't say anything for a while. "Annabeth will give you both a tour now." He finally said. Annabeth nodded in agreement and Jason and Chiron left. She brought Ian and Natalie to a pine tree that had something glowing and golden on its roots. "Is that the….?" Ian tried to take a guess.

"Yes," Annabeth's dark gray eyes met Ian's amber eyes. "That is the golden fleece."

Ian's jaw dropped. "You mean the…?"

Obviously, Natalie was not impressed. "Blah, blah, blah, Ian. I doubt that's even the real one. After all, that kind of stuff doesn't even exist. That old man, this stuck up blondie, and that other guy is just using us."

Annabeth didn't look like the kind of person Ian would want as an enemy. Instead of grabbing out her dagger like Ian expected, Annabeth tightened her jaw and responded. "Look, missy, I am not stuck up. I am, in fact, pointing out the truth. That _is_ the Golden Fleece. Let your brother talk and let me lead this tour, got it?"

If you didn't know, Natalie is not the kind of person you'd want as an enemy either. "Who do you think you are! Someone that can just boss us arou-"

"I am Annabeth Chase." She interrupted. "Daughter of Athena; goddess of war and wisdom. You do _not_want to mess with me."

That made Natalie shut up. Ian decided to change the subject. "Soo, what does the fleece do?" he asked, acting as if it was the kind of thing you see daily.

"It protects the camp with its power like a force field. So no monsters could attack us here. That's why we are all safe." She explained.

Annabeth led them to a center with many big buildings in a big circle. "These are the cabins. Each one represents a god or a goddess."

Natalie snorted. "What are those two big ones?" She pointed to the big two cabins in the middle of the others.

"One of them is for Zeus; god of the sky. The other is for Hera, his wife." Annabeth shuddered, as if the name bothered her.

Ian was curious. "Do people live in the cabins?"

"Yes," Annabeth walked closer to Zeus' cabin. "Jason stays here. His sister, Thalia used to."

"What happened to her?" Ian asked, hoping she didn't die or anything.

"She became the lieutenant of the Huntresses of goddess; Artemis She usually goes on quests, so she's never really in camp. But she visits when she needs to."

Relieved, Ian was, he followed Annabeth as she kept walking. She stopped at a cabin that looked like a human sized doll house. "This," Annabeth sighed as if memories were haunting her with memories she didn't want to remember. "Is the Aphrodite cabin."

We moved along to the other cabins and Annabeth told us about her godly friends. Natalie was still staying silent, but Ian was really interested. He liked the Hermes cabin the best. He liked how they-Annabeth said-were mischievous. He was guessing Natalie like the Aphrodite cabin the best.

The cabins looked so empty, so Ian asked, "Where are all the campers?"

"Eating lunch." Annabeth answered. "Listen, they ear in tables of their godly parents. Ares, Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus, and those people. Since you two haven't been claimed yet, you'll be placed with the Hermes cabin for now."

"What the heck is a claim? Are you saying that those gods and goddesses really exist? Why is it that I saw people try to kill each other here? Jason said we were demigods, like, half mortal, half god? Like your friends? Tss." Natalie found herself blurting out.

"Being claimed is showing who your godly parent is. A sign comes above your head and you know who you are a child of. The Greek mythology you've heard isn't myths. Trust me; I've been Mount Olympus and the Labyrinth myself. The people you saw weren't trying to kill each other; they were practicing their fight for quests they might be in. Yes, half mortal, half god. _Just_like my friends." Annabeth smiled sarcastically.

"So, that must mean Natalie and I have a godly parent…" Ian said.

Natalie shook her head. "No, Ian! We-" she was about to shout, but Annabeth held up her hand in front of Natalie and said, "That's just about right, Ian."

The look in her eyes told Ian that she was relieved. Relieved he actually was starting to believe her. Ian felt bad for her. How him and his sister just accusing her when she believed it was the truth. He snapped back to reality. "But we both have a mum and dad." He pointed out.

Annabeth looked confused. It was probably the first time she was, since she seemed so smart. Natalie expected her to give those long answers of hers, but instead Annabeth just said, "We'll have to see what happens tonight at the bonfire."

* * *

"Madrigals, Ian." Natalie whispered to her brother. "Every person in this camp is a Madrigal."

Ian started to shake his head. He actually was starting to put trust in them.

"You don't believe me, do you? You believe everyone else! Ian, we are still in the hunt and we haven't seen mum since after breakfast!" She was right. It was already almost time for dinner. Their mum would be so furious and anxious.

Natalie continued speaking. "They're playing tricks on us. Do you actually believe that those Greek gods are real? And like you said before, we can't be demigods; we have a mum and dad. We should go and continue the hunt, but we can't le-"

Before she could continues, Jason walked past them with a brunette headed girl with braided hair and a boy Jason's age with curly dark hair by his side. Jason noticed us and stopped to wave. "Guys, bonfire! You better come!"

Ian looked and Natalie and rose an eyebrow. You think _he's_ a Madrigal?"

She rolled her eyes, then muttered "Let's go," and walked away furiously.

Ian followed Natalie to the bonfire. He didn't want to be all alone, clueless.

After they all ate, Chiron stood up and walked to the podium. He cleared his throat.

Wait, Ian thought. He _walked_ to the podium? He was in a wheelchair when he met him. Ian looked again. Chiron was standing for sure. Ian turned his head to get a better angle of his legs. Horse hooves. How was that possible?

Ian leaned closer to his sister, so he could whisper. "Natalie, do you see that Chi-"

"It's fake," she responded quickly. Before she could start going on about it, Chiron started to speak. "Everyone, welcome our new demigods, Ian and Natalie Kabra!"

All heads and eyes turned to them. Ian gulped and slowly walked towards the podium. Suddenly, the applauding stopped and everyone gasped. Did I do something? Ian thought. He looked at Natalie. She had something glowing above her head. He looked above his own. There it was a dove. This is what Annabeth was talking about. Ian and Natalie have just been claimed. "Aphrodite. These are the children of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

Children of Aphrodite? Love? Beauty The only thing that came to Ian's head was-I have to live in that human dollhouse? Ian was speechless, but Natalie was the complete opposite. "This isn't happening! This is fake! You're all fake! You expect us to believe my brother and I are children of Venus!"

Jason's expression turned completely serious. "Did you just say….Venus?"

Natalie was about to respond, but she was befuddled.

"Natalie," Chiron took a deep breath. "This isn't fake, this is very serious. You are both here to save the world. To go on a quest. To save Mount Olympus, yourself, and us."

"Wha-" Natalie started to say.

"You see this?" Chiron pointed to his horse legs. "Does this look fake to you?"

"Natalie," Ian said. "Look at us." Natalie looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a sequined dress with purple high heels. She touched her silky black hair. It was perfectly curled the way she's always wanted it to look. Ian was wearing a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and skinny jeans. And his hair was finally brushed. They looked like models.

"You two have to stay here and train. It is the only way to live." Chiron established.

"I'm committed." Ian finally decided. He stepped closer to the campers as they started applauding again for him. He nodded at Chiron. "I'll do it. I'll save Olympus."

"Good," Chiron turned to Natalie desperately.

"I-" Natalie looked around. She felt the stares locked on her. Normally she'd like all the attention, but this was different. It felt the world was on her shoulders, and she was ready to drop it. "I can't do this." She ran as fast as she could. She could hear Ian yelling her name in panic. Her heart beat became faster and faster. She kept running so no one would catch her. This camp was no place for her. Her pace was slowing down. Her throat became dry. She decided to stop and catch a breath. She looked around to see if there was anyone of anything following her. She heard rustling in the trees behind her. Natalie quickly turned around. There was a boy about her age standing in the trees. He had dark hair and olive skin.

"Who are you!" Natalie demanded.

The boy stepped out of the forest to reveal himself. "I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

* * *

"The only person she has is _me! _Can't you understand? I have to get her!" Ian cried.

"I know," Chiron sighed. "But the time is coming. You have to focus on training. You're committed, remember?"

Ian was committed, but he didn't think of what would happen. "Please, Chiron. Let me just go and try to find her." He pleaded.

"It's a big world, kid." Jason said. "Next thing you'll know is that you'll get lost."

_True_, Ian thought_. But is it worth it? I'm still in the hunt. I only have Natalie and now she's gone. Now I'm stuck with these paranoid people who don't even know me._

Ian didn't say anything. He just left the Big House. He left Chiron and Jason there to reflect on their decision of letting him and Natalie leave. Should Ian even be doing this? This camp _does_seem like where he really belongs, he admits. But will it always feel like this? What will he do about the hunt? About Amy and his mum? About everything in the real world?

Ian decided to go to the human sized dollhouse. Everyone was asleep since it was already midnight. He decided to go to the mirror and wash his face and let the water drain his bad thoughts away. He looked around and lied down in an empty bed.

"Rough night, huh?" He heard. He searched for whose voice the words belonged to.

"Um…you could say that." Ian responded, still searching.

"If you don't know how I am, I'm the cabin leader, Piper McLean. I'm Jason's…_friend_." He finally caught a glance at her face. Ian knew right away she was the girl Jason was with in the bonfire.

"Friend, huh? What happened?" He asked, concerned. He heard the pain in her voice.

She whispered even more quietly than they were before. "It's a long story,"

"I like stories,"

"Alright then." Piper sighed. "It was about two months ago. I was in the 'Wilderness School' with him and Leo,"

Ian guessed that Leo was the other friend of Jason's.

She continued. "We were all really good friends. And I wanted Jason to be more than a friend to me…"

That's what Ian sort of felt about Amy. She didn't trust him. She hated him because he betrayed her. But really, he had a huge crush on her.

"I took me so long to finally get the stupid guy to hold my hand and actually kiss me. Then all of a sudden, on a field trip, we were holding hands and he just _let go_. I was really concerned about this, so I asked him if he was alright. By the look on his face, he wasn't. He didn't even remember who he was. So, when we got on the trip, there were these storm spirits. Jason was fighting them and all and I was about to fall when he caught me. And we were flying together. Literally, like, floating in the air. Together. Next thing you know, there's Annabeth saving our butts and taking us here. She also lost her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. A son of Poseidon. Annabeth and I were both really sad how they just…disappeared. Anyways, Jason and I went on a quest with Leo, too. We saved Hera. Jason also met his long lost sister, Thalia. And then we were back at camp."

Ian was silent. He didn't know what to say. The whole story was overwhelming.

"Anyways, what about you?" she asked.

"I was on a hunt for the 39 clues. At my grandma's funeral, she gave us all a chance to have a million dollars or go on a hunt to get the power to rule the world. It was a normal clue hunting day when all of a sudden the pegasi take my sister, Natalie and I. Jason was on the other pegasi and we were sort of freaking out. We were sent here and got claimed by, well, you know….I decided to save Olympus and, well, not quit the hunt. Just…."

"Take a break for a while," Piper finished his words. "I got it." She changed her sleeping position. "Good night,"

"The names Ian Kabra….good night." _Just _before Ian dozed off, someone barged into the doors of the Aphrodite cabin.


End file.
